


Staying In

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, relationship or friendship, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia doesn't feel well. Scott decides to pay her a visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying In

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this post and thought of Scydia: http://eluting.tumblr.com/post/59939536995/honestly-the-ideal-date-would-be-eating-takeout

Scott gave three, solid knocks to the oak door and waited the appropriate time for someone to answer. He knew she was in the house. He could hear her heartbeat and the shuffling of her feet as she slowly made her way to the door. He heard the peephole being slid aside and then she opened the door.

“Scott. What are you doing here?” Lydia asked in confusion and surprise. She was dressed in a pink onesie and her hair was up in a messy bun. Scott could understand her surprise, sort of; Lydia Martin was never anything but impeccably dressed…at least until this moment.

“I came to check on you.” Scott told her, “I know you weren’t feeling well.”

Lydia hadn’t been at school that day and when he’d asked about her Allison informed him that she was under the weather and had decided to stay home. He had been worried so after practice and work he had decided to stop by and make sure everything was alright.

“It’s just a head cold Scott. You honestly didn’t have to come all the way over here— do I smell shumai?”

“And vegetable mai fun.” Scott held up the bags of Chinese food, “But if you don’t want it…”

“Get in here McCall.” Lydia ordered and Scott chuckled as he walked in, “P.S. If you tell anyone I own a onesie and know what a messy bun is…I’ll scream till your blood vessels pop.”

Scott had no doubt that she would. Ever since discovering what she was Lydia had dived head first into finding out every scrap of information on banshees and their abilities.

“Noted.” Scott said and went to put the food on the coffee table in the living room.

Lydia got plates from her kitchen and also brought over two bottles of Cran-Apple juice.

“Some entertainment to go with dinner?” Lydia asked and pointed at her plasma television which had the Netflix menu open.

“Sure. Let’s see what they have.” Scott said and popped a shumai in his mouth. She scrolled through her recommendations, “Wait. Stop. When did Netflix get _Scrubs_?”

“Not sure. Are you up for a marathon?” Lydia asked even though she already knew the answer. Lydia and Scott had discovered a love of the sitcom a few weeks ago and constantly quoted it whenever they had a chance. It drove the rest of the pack crazy.

Three episodes in and Lydia had gotten comfortable. She had moved towards Scott and now had her head in his lap with her hair draped across her neck. Scott went to sweep the hair back and on a whim scratched softly at her scalp. She sighed contently and relaxed into him more. So he kept it up. Scott slowly carded his hands through her hair as they laughed and quoted random parts of the episode.

She was already going in and out but the red-head fell asleep for real about halfway through the first season. Scott eased out from under her gently and laid her head on the couch cushion and threw a blanket over her since it had gotten a little cold…and she was still sick. He cleaned up the plates. The Martins had a dishwasher but Scott decided to clean the plates by hand so he wouldn’t wake her.

When he was done he picked her up easily and carried her to her bedroom. Thankfully her bed wasn’t really made so he put her down and tucked her in the quilts. Scott moved a few stray pieces of hair off of her face and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and turned to leave. She grabbed his hand.

“Stay.” She said sleepily, “Please.”

“Ok.” He huffed out a quiet laugh.

Lydia scooted over so that Scott could get in next to her and then immediately snuggled up to him. Scott’s hands found her hair again and he stroked it until her breathing had steadied.

Of course he didn’t stay the whole night. Alpha or not, Scott still had a curfew. He made sure she was fully in the middle of her REM sleep before he slipped out of the covers. He found her notebook and left a small note explaining that he had to leave and that her onesie/messy bun secret was safe with him.

He gave her one last forehead kiss before slipping out of the window.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
